


Of punks, nerds, and a project dress

by SkiaWolf, tonysta_k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Genderfluid Sirius, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four boys, one textiles class, and Remus Lupin in a dress.</p><p>Wait, what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Written so that Regulus and Sirius are in the same year.

Sirius sat at the bus stop with his younger brother, waiting for their college bus. It was a surprisingly nice day, and Sirius was sorry for wearing all black. Not that he would admit that to anyone. Although he and Regulus had left the house together, Sirius hadn't said a word to him. He hadn't spoke Regulus for the whole twenty minute walk to the bus stop, putting headphones in and walking faster than him. "You know," Sirius spoke, getting his lighter out of his pocket. "You could've stuck up for me last night. I would've done it for you. Hell, I do do it for you."

"I..."  Regulus stopped. He what? Was nowhere near as brave as his older brother? That was probably true. He cared, he truly did, and always tried to help Sirius when he was able to. But he rarely had the courage to confront his parents directly.It was why he admired Sirius so much. Both of them had an unpleasant childhood, and yet Sirius seemed so much braver and confident than him. Perhaps it was the amazing friends he had that helped. "I'm... I'm sorry, okay?" he said after his pause. "I just didn't know what to say. You know I hate speaking to them, Sirius."

"Yeah because I just love speaking to them." Sirius shot his younger brother a look before getting a packet of cigarettes from his bag. He knew Regulus hated their parents, but so did Sirius. He didn't see why Regulus couldn't just talk to them when Sirius needed defending.

Regulus sighed, but he knew that Sirius had a point. A very good one, at that. He didn't even know why he bothered making excuses - it's not like they helped anything. "I know, I know. I'll try next time, okay?" he said. It wasn't a lie - he always tried, he just never succeeded.

Sirius lit his cigarette, taking a drag before looking at his brother, one leg crossed over the other and his elbow resting on the top one, "Don't worry," he smiled sourly and took a drag of the cigarette. "I know you won't bother."

"At least have a bit of faith in me," Regulus laughed humorlessly. He walked over to the seats and sat down next to his brother. "I'm going to bother, alright?" he said after a minute of silence. "You'll see." He sounded confident, but honestly, he didn't know whether he was convincing Sirius or himself. Maybe it was both.

Sirius shook his head and sighed, "We both know that that isn't true, Regs." He said with a tight smile. He could never stay mad at his brother for long, he was one of the few people he couldn't hold a grudge against.

"That's rude," Regulus pouted, though he couldn't stop a grin from growing on his face. "But kind of accurate."

The college bus arrived a couple of minutes later, and as they settled down in their seats, Regulus gave his brother a small push.

"You're still mean though."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "And you're still smaller." He replied, even if it didn't have any relevancy to their conversation.

The bus ride to college was spent without the brothers talking much, but they did share Sirius' headphones to listen to music. Once they got to college, they stepped off the bus and walked to the building together.

"What lecture do you have first?" Sirius asked as he and regulus walked in time with one another.

"Physics," Regulus replied with a shudder. It was a subject which his parents had chosen for him despite his obvious dislike for the subject, as Regulus was very smart and he 'needed' to choose a subject 'good' enough for him. "What about you?"

"Textiles." Sirius grinned. Him, James, Remus and Peter had taken the subject for a joke - seeing as they needed to take three a levels and chose textiles just to share a class together. And it had turned out that Sirius had an amazing talent at it, and the fact that his parents hated the subject only increased Sirius' love for it.

"Ugh, I wish I took Textiles," Regulus groaned, but then he was soon grinning. "Actually, no I don't. I'd probably be driven mental by all four of you being in the same class."

They reached the end of the corridor as they were speaking, and Regulus' grin grew as he spoke again.

"Have fun and try not to flirt with werewolf-boy too much."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Have fun in physics Reg." He said with a laugh before patting his younger  brother on the back and walking down the corridor. He exited the main building, going over to the art block. He walked past a few rooms before he saw Remus stood outside their textile class, looking half asleep. "Wake up werewolf."

Remus jumped a little when he heard Sirius' voice, but greeted his friend with a tired smile nonetheless. "Morning, Padfoot," he said, yawning. "I'm surprised that you're actually on time for once."

Sirius grinned at his friend before answering, "Arguments happened again, so Reg and I actually got to the bus stop in time as we left early." He explained. He looked in the class, seeing a few people of their class already in there. He looked at Remus, "Bit shy to go in? Want to hold my hand?" He teased and held his hand out.

 "Shush, I'm fine," Remus said, his cheeks flushing. "I was waiting for you, James and Peter, actually."

"You owe me five pounds Peter," James smirked as he and Peter walked up to Sirius and Remus, who was puzzled.

"Five pounds? For what?" Remus questioned.

"He thought that Sirius couldn't possibly flirt with you more than ten times already this week. Naturally, he was wrong," James explained, laughing when Remus sighed and shook his head.

"Excuse me James I was just offering support for my dearest Moony," Sirius smirked. He turned and pushed the door open, walking over to the table that the four of them always sat on. He sat down, putting his bag on the table and getting his laptop out to research.

Remus watched Sirius with a smile. It wasn't like he did anything big or impressive, it was just how much Sirius loved this lesson. Remus was fond of it too, but not quite as much as Sirius. It was nice seeing his friend enjoy a subject so much.

Remus expected James  to notice him looking at Sirius and naturally say something, but he was focused - as usual - on something else. Or rather, someone. "Guys, I need a plan," he started. "I need a way to get Lily to notice me without seeming desperate or like a creep."

 "Well I can't help you, no one can actually. You're always desperate and creepy." Sirius said with a grin, wincing when James kicked him under the table.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Peter asked as he got his pencil case out. "Surely that doesn't seem bad?"

"Peter, that's absurd. I couldn't possibly do that. I would trip and fall. My reputation would be completely ruined."

"What reputation?" Remus asked, laughing when James glared at him. "You could always just fall on your knees by her and shout 'notice me senpai'."

"Firstly, no. Secondly, this isn't a bloody anime, you prat. Thirdly, what the hell is a senpai anyway?"

"I was joking, James," Remus chuckled, before his expression grew more serious. "Peter has a point, you know. At least just talk to her."

James sighed and placed his head into his hands. "Easier said than done," he muttered. "Maybe I'd be better at this if I had ALL my friends help," he added, his eyes landing on Sirius.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at his best friend, "It's not my fault you look like Slender Man." He smirked.

"I think he looks more like that creepy game man. What's his name?"

"Slender man, Peter. That's who I'm on about." Sirius laughed.

"You're all prats." James huffed and laid his head on his table.

"There there, you can't help being creepy." Sirius grinned, leaning over and patting James' head.

"I'm not creepy!" James said, his voice muffled. He raised his head to glare at Sirius, before turning to Remus. "Moony, you're supposed to be nice to me. Correct your not-boyfriend."

"Sorry, I'm a bit busy doing work," Remus said, typing on the laptop he had gotten out of his bag several moments ago. "You can repeat what you said if you like, but I can't promise I will hear you."

"You told me you've already done your research!" James said, before he placed his head back onto the table. "You're all so mean to me. I need new friends."

"You can't make new friends either, too creepy." Sirius smiled, putting one earphone in and pressing play on his YouTube video. He looked over at Remus' computer and shook his head, "Really Remus? Ciel and Sebastian as your background? You're pure anime trash."

"Come on, you already knew I'm utterly obsessed with manga and anime. Is it really a surprise that they're my background?" Remus laughed. "You're complete emo trash, anyway. I don't have to look at your wallpaper to know that it's My Chemical Romance."

Sirius gasped and put his hand over his chest, where his heart is. "Excuse me, we do not talk about them." he replied and wiped a non existent tear from his cheek.

"Oh, the poor and upsetting life of an emo," Remus grinned, patting Sirius on the back. "There, there. You'll get through it someday... Well, maybe. You might end up being a seventy-year-old in a care home listening and sobbing to their music."

Sirius looked at Remus with puppy dog eyes, "And will you be there with me to comfort me?" He put his hand on Remus'.

"Of course I will," Remus said dramatically, closing his eyes. Both James and Peter laughed, shaking their hands.

"And right here, we witness more of the it's-not-gay-if-you're-bros show," James grinned.

"Shut up James." Sirius said with a roll of his eyes. "At least I don't spend my days wanting a girl I'll never get."

"But you're gay." Peter raised his eyebrow, making Sirius shake his head.

"Not the point here, Peter."

Peter frowned, "Then what is the point?"

James smirked, "The point is, Peter," he smirked at Sirius and Remus. "The two opposite us are secretly butt fucking."

"We're not secretly butt fucking!" Remus cried, a little too loudly. A couple of people looked over at him, making his face grow bright red. He pulled his hand away from Sirius - the one that was being covered by Sirius' own hand - and placed his arms on the desk. He buried his head into them when he saw James' growing smirk.

"Somebody's getting flustered," James said, nudging Peter with his elbow. "See, Peter, the sexual tension is far too great."

"Shut up," Remus said in a muffled voice.

Sirius shook his head, "At least I don't shag a pillow." He smirked, getting the attention of a few people.

"I mean, I know your desperate for it mate, but your mum's best pillows? Someone needs to find a glory hole."

"Is that true, James?" Peter asked, looking at is friend with confusion.

"No! Jesus Christ Peter, you're so gullible. I'll have you know that I am straight. I'm pretty sure that being straight isn't being attracted to pillows. I'm so done with all of you."

"James is pillowsexual." Sirius smirked at the smallest of the four of them before he put his other headphone in to get on with research.

"I've come to accept who I am," James said, grinning at Peter. "Everyone should learn to love themselves and who they are. What he's saying is true; I will no longer lie about that."

"You're... Joking, right?" Peter questioned.

James sighed and patted his head.  "Yes Peter, yes I am."

Sirius shook his head at his two friends, having paused his music to listen to what they were saying. He went back to work, researching dress designs and listening to music through his headphones.

Their teacher walked round the class, and when she came to their table, Sirius took a earphone out. She told James that she was pleased with his drawing, and simply reminded Sirius and Remus to include references in their research. As for Peter, she seemed a bit annoyed at his designs for being so basic and told him that if he wanted to go onto the next year - A levels, he would need to get better.

Sirius had never seen Peter look so upset, he had obviously been so happy with his drawings and designs, and he had just been told that they were shit, basically. "Swap seats with me James," Sirius said and stood up when the teacher had gone.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

They swapped seats, moving their drawings, designs and laptop to the other side where they were now sat.

"Pass me your drawings." Sirius said to Peter and got a pencil.

"You don't have to do that for me, Sirius," Peter said quickly, but when Sirius held out a hand to him, he passed him the drawings. He watched as Sirius, at a pace much quicker than his own, added a couple of details to the drawings. It was nothing incredibly fancy, and it was something which Peter probably could have done himself if he tried - though that was probably the intention. He felt tears of gratitude and happiness form in his eyes when the drawings were handed back to him without a word, as though it wasn't a big deal.

 "Thank you, Sirius," Peter smiled happily. "I'm very grateful."

"It's fine Peter. Don't worry about it." Sirius smiled, and went back to his research with his earphones in.

When Peter put his headphones in as well, adding in designs that Sirius had suggested in writing of a pencil, James turned to Remus. "Even if you and Sirius aren't a couple, you definitely like him. Don't even deny it."

"I don't, why do you..." His words drifted off when James raised an eyebrow and was giving him a look which was clearly saying 'yes you do, why are you bothering to deny it?'. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Okay, I do, I admit it," he mumbled, feelings his cheeks heat up.

"I knew it." James smirked. "You should ask him out. There's no way he would turn you down."

"I can't do that! Bloody hell, that's... You might as well ask me to dance in front of the whole school. Naked. It's too embarrassing." A grin grew on Remus' face and he nodded in the direction of Lily's table. "Don't forget about her, either. You can't tell me to ask someone out when you're too much of a wimp to do it as well."

"Arlight then, I'll make you a deal." James said with a smirk. "There's a dance coming up, and I'll ask Lily, if you ask Sirius."

"I'd probably wimp out last minute," Remus said, glancing at Sirius for a moment. "But... Fine, it's a deal. I'm going to sound like such a fool though. I can't even dance."

"Then you let Sirius lead you." James smiled, patting Remus on the back. "This is going to be great."

"If I die from embarrassment, then I'm blaming you, though."

"Embarrassment from what?" Peter asked, one earphone in his hand.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter!" Remus replied quickly. Peter looked at him curiously for a moment before he shrugged and put the earphone back into his ear. Remus turned back to James, smiling. "I guess I should say thank you, though. I probably wouldn't have bothered if you didn't encourage me."

"No need to thank me, I'm happy that I can bring you closer together. Which is hopefully what this is going to do." James smiled.

Sirius took his earphone out and looked at his two best friends, "What're you two yacking on about?"

"Nothing!" Remus quickly exclaimed, silently cursing when he could feel his face going red. He looked at his laptop and started to type out a reference - mainly so he didn't have to look at Sirius' expression. "We weren't really talking about much."

"Right then." Sirius laughed. Having finished his research, he got up and went over to get the material he kept in the classroom.

"Remus, can you do me a favour?" He grinned as he walked back over to the table.

"Sure, what is it?" Remus asked, saving the word document on his laptop before he looked over at his friend.

"Well, I need a model.." Sirius trailed off and pouted when he saw Remus' facial expression change from willing to shocked. "Please?"

"What exactly do you need a model for?" Remus questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Just, you know, a really nice dress." Sirius mumbled and scratched the back of his neck.

"A dress?!" Remus exclaimed, both of his eyebrows now raised from shock. "You want me to wear a dress for you? You have to be joking."

"Please?" Sirius pouted. "I'll do the measurements here and then the actual making at yours. Please? You'd be doing me a huge favour?"

Remus stayed silent for a moment, before he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, but ONLY because it'll help with your work, okay?"

Sirius' face broke out into a grin, "You're the best! Now get up, I need to take your measurements." He took Remus by the hand and to the small room that was used for measuring people if they were too self conscious about doing it in class in front of others.

"I already know my measurements," Remus chuckled as Sirius first stretched the measuring tape to take Remus' height. "It's short, short and... Oh, what a surprise, short again."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You're not that short." He replied as he bent down, eye level with the front of Remus' trousers. He wrapped the tape measure around his waist and read the measurement.

"Still shorter than you and James. I'm taller than Peter, but that's not hard." He looked at Sirius curiously when a thought crossed his mind. "Why did you want me to do this for you and not Dorcas or something?"

"Because Dorcas doesn't like being measured, Marlene is already behind on her coursework," He got up to his feet and patted Remus' cheek. "And you're special."

"Special?" Remus blinked, pausing for a moment before he huffed. "More like you just want to embarrass me by making me wear a dress." He folded his arms in an attempt to look cross, but immediately had to unfold them again so Sirius could measure his arm length. "I sure hope you're also not going to make me wear pink."

 Sirius rolled his eyes, "Pink is a very good colour on you, Moony." He measured Remus' chest before tying his own hair back in a bun. "Alright I'm done. I'll come over tomorrow for the fitting?"

"Sure, the sooner we get this over with, the better," Remus sighed, but he was grinning. The two exited the room, where they found James smirking at them.

"Oh Moony, you're going to look so adorable," he cooed, placing his hands together. "Be sure to take many pictures, Padfoot."

"Will do." Sirius laughed before going over to Peter to help him some more.

"Any blowjobs in there?" James asked with a wink.

"No!" Remus cried, shaking his head. Naturally, his face quickly started going red. "Stop teasing me about this, you prat. You know I'm embarrassed enough about liking him as it is."

"Who do you like?" Dorcas asked when she overheard the conversation, having been stood behind Remus as he and James were speaking.

Remus froze at the sound of her voice, mentally scolding himself for, once again, speaking too loudly. "Oh, it's no one!" Remus laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. It's not like he didn't trust Dorcas enough to tell her - he was just, well, too embarrassed.

Dorcas raised an eyebrow, "Well, okay then." she laughed before walking over to her table and sitting down.

"Whoops." James laughed, looking at Remus.

"Why does this have to be so difficult?" Remus sighed, brushing back the hair on his forehead before he grinned. "By the way, you have to ask Lily to the dance first. It's only fair since you're the one who came up with the deal."

"Fine by me." James replied. "And if either of them say yes, we have to have at least one slow dance with them."

"That wasn't part of the deal before!" Remus exclaimed, but could immediately tell by James' expression that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Okay, fine."

"Excellent." James smiled, patting Remus on the shoulder.

The lesson finished rather quickly after that, and when James went off to football practice and Peter (after much encouragement) went to meet Marlene, Sirius went to the canteen with Remus to get breakfast.

"Thanks for agreeing to model the dress for me." Sirius said as he waited in line with Remus. "It means a lot."

"Oh, it's completely fine," Remus smiled. "I was only joking before, really. Well, a bit, at least. I don't mind doing this for you if it helps you with your work. Though I can't help but find it amusing that Sirius Black, a complete emo in a leather jacket, is making a dress for his project."

"They're things about me that you don't know about, Remus Lupin," Sirius grinned.

When they were paying for their food, Remus didn't have enough for his, so Sirius bought it for him without a second thought.

"This is the second time this week that you've had to pay for my food," Remus sighed. He was grateful, of course; it just made him feel a little bit guilty despite Sirius generally having more money. "You didn't have to, but thank you."

"Of course I have to." Sirius frowned and sat down at a table with Remus. They were sat opposite one another. "I'm not going to let you go without food, am I?"

"Well, no, but I could have just tried to get something cheaper," Remus said, taking a sip his water before continuing. "I just feel guilty that you sometimes have to pay for me, that's all."

"Well, don't." Sirius replied. He ate a mouthful before he spoke again, "I care about you and paying for your food isn't a problem."

"Okay, I'll try not to. Thank you," Remus smiled. He took a couple of bites of his sausage roll, before looking at Sirius with a little concern. "I remember you saying about arguments this morning, by the way. Is everything okay?"

Sirius' face fell but he nodded and looked down at his food. "You know what it's like at my house. Arguments all the time." He said with a small laugh. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, really," Remus said guiltily, but he smiled nonetheless. "I'm glad that I don't have to worry about it, though. But I'm here if you need me."

Sirius looked at Remus with a small smile, "Thanks." He wasn't saying it to shut Remus up or end the conversation, he generally meant it. "Everything good at yours?"

"Well... Yeah, I'm just a bit worried about mam,"  Remus admitted, looking down at the table. "She's still pretty sick and she's going for tests. Dad's not in the house most of the week so I'm starting to have to look after her more."

Sirius bit his lip, "Is your dad working?" He asked, putting a forkful of food in his mouth.

"Yeah, he is. His schedule's pretty hectic as well, so some days he has to work nights, while other days it's during the daytime," Remus replied. "He helps when he can, but he usually had to sleep and such when he's at home."

Sirius nodded. He felt sorry for Remus, his situation was far from easy and it definitely wasn't ideal. "How're you for money?" He asked softly. He knew if was a sensitive topic.

 "Not really the best," Remus laughed awkwardly. Money had always been a bit tight in his household. Sirius, though he had other problems with his own family, didn't have any problems with money. "That's why dad is working so much overtime, as obviously mum can't work. But I've been missing out on some of my EMA as sometimes I've had to stay off to look after her."

Sirius nodded, he got his bag and got his wallet out. "Before you say no," he took out a twenty pound note and put it in front of Remus. "I have more than enough money. It's fine."

The word 'no' was on the tip of Remus' tongue, but the look on Sirius' face made it clear that he definitely wasn't going to take no for an answer. So instead, Remus gave him a smile. "Thank you," he said as he took the money and put it into his wallet.

"It's fine." Sirius smiled, eating a few more mouthfuls before he spoke again. "Do you want me to come over tonight for the dress and stuff?" When he said that, he meant it. But he also meant it so that he could help Remus with his mother.

Remus nodded. "Sure, that'll be fine. I don't need to tell mam; she'll love to see you again. We can get the bus back to mine together."

Sirius hummed, "I'll tell Regulus later, I've got chemistry with him in an hour. What other lectures do you have today?"

 "Just English Literature, so I'll meet you at the front gates later," Remus replied, taking the last couple of bites of his food before he spoke again. "Will Regulus be okay on his own?"

"He should be fine," Sirius spoke with a nod. He put his wallet back in his bag and got Remus' bottle of water, taking a sip. "What time are your other breaks today?"

"I have another one in an hour into my lesson," Remus answered. His phone then vibrated in his pocket. "Give me a second, someone texted me." He pulled out his phone to see it was a message from James.

'Just thought I'd give you an update and let you know that I am just about to ask Lily to the dance as she was watching us practice and I thought that I'd have a greater chance after showing off my manliness.'

Remus laughed, "It seems like James is finally going to pursuit Lily."

"Really?" Sirius asked with one of his eyebrows raised. "Well, I hope she'll let him down lightly."

"Try to have at least a little faith in him," Remus laughed, shaking his head.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments/kudos/bookmarks, we hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^

"Football is such a weird sport," said Alice, who was sat next to Lily. "I mean, they're literally just kicking a ball around. I'm only here for Frank, really."

Lily chuckled before standing up. "Come on, they've finished now."

The two girls walked over to the group of teenagers. Lily had to hold in a laugh when she saw a couple of them glaring at the other team. James Potter was usually one of these people, but his gaze was on her instead. Feeling a bit awkward, she decided to say something. "Um, good practise. You're definitely going to win this year."

James smiled, "Thanks, that's uh, that's the aim." He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. He licked over his lips before he got the courage to ask, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me? I mean, you don't have to, and if you have someone else I understand."

"The dance? Well, uh..." She paused, trying to make a decision. Her and James weren't exactly friends - but they weren't strangers, either. They often joked together in lessons. It wasn't like he was a bad guy... Plus, she had no one else to go with, so why not? "Sure, I'll go with you," she smiled.

James grinned. He couldn't actually believe that Lily had said yes to him. "Great, do you want me to pick you up for it?"

"That'd be nice," she replied. She ripped a piece of paper out of her notepad, took out a pen and used her left hand to support the paper while she wrote down her address. She handed the paper to him with a smile. "That's my address. Pick me up at seven?"

"Sounds good to me." James smiled. He watched as Lily and Alice walked off before texting Remus.

'JAMES POTTER IS GOING TO THE DANCE WITH LILY EVANS. OH YES. (Tell Padfoot to suck on that.) YOU HAVE TO ASK HIM NOW. GOOD LUCK.'

Sirius and Remus were just exiting the canteen when he received another text from James. A grin grew on his face while he read it. "So James is now going to go to the dance with Lily," he announced, wondering how on earth he was going to do the same as James and ask Sirius to go with him.

"She said yes?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow. He honestly thought that Lily was going to say no to James, but he was glad she had said yes.

"Apparently so!" Remus smiled. "I'm happy for him. He's wanted to do something with her for ages."

'Come on Remus, it's your turn now...' he thought to himself. He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Um, Sirius?"

Sirius looked up from his phone and at his best friend, "Yes?" He smiled.

"Uh, well, the thing is..."  He wished Sirius wasn't looking at him right now. This would be so much easier. It probably would also be easier if his cheeks didn't actually blush as much as they did. "I was wondering if, um... You'd maybe like to, you know... Go to the dance with me?" The last line was spoken so quickly that he was unsure if Sirius had understood him.

Sirius smiled, both because he was going to ask Remus the same thing, and because Remus was adorable. But of course, he had to tease Remus, “I thought we were all going to the dance together? You know, the four of us.” he smirked.

Remus groaned, his cheeks going redder. “No what I meant was..”

"I would love to go to the dance with you." Sirius replied, sliding his phone into his pocket. "I really should get to class now though, I'll see you later, yeah?" He asked as if it wasn't a big deal that one of his best friends had asked him to go to the dance.

"Same here, actually," Remus said when he checked the time. "See you later, and, well, thank you for saying yes." When Remus started to walk down the corridor, he quickly started typing out a message to James.

'Looks like we're both going with the people we like!'

Sirius got to his chemistry class with one of the biggest smiles he had ever worn. He took his seat at the back of the class with his younger brother and waited for said brother to arrive.

Regulus raised an eyebrow when he entered the classroom and saw Sirius looking at him with a huge smile on his face.  "What's gotten you so happy?" he asked as he sat down next to his brother. "Finally scored one with werewolf-boy?" he added jokingly.

"I didn't know that you had the ability to read minds." Sirius smirked, getting his folder out as well as his other supplies. He looked back to his brother and laughed at the shocked expression on his face, "I'm not that ugly you know. I can score sometimes."

"You... You actually scored with Remus?" Regulus said, his eyes wide. "I didn't even realise that he was gay!" He grinned, however, and patted his brother on the back. "Nice one though. You'll both have fangirls before you know it."

Sirius laughed, "Something like that." He nodded and put his bag down on the floor. "I'm not on the bus with you tonight by the way, I'm going over Remus'. And before you say it, no, not for a shag."

"Are you sure? One-hundred percent certain that you're not going for a shag? Hm, I don't know if I believe that," he chuckled. "What are you going over for, then? Having a nice romantic dinner with a blowjob under the table?"

A few guys turned around in front of them and have them a look, to which Sirius said, "What? It's not my fault you're all virgins shagging your dogs."

Regulus burst out laughing, the looks on the guys' faces making what Sirius said even funnier. They turned around without a word, clearly not knowing how to respond. "That was brilliant. Bloody hell, I'm so glad you're my brother."

"You're welcome." Sirius laughed and flicked his hair over his shoulder. He then spoke in a quieter voice to Regulus, leaned in, "Will you be okay at home on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll just stay in my room," Regulus replied. He was feeling a bit nervous about being on his own, but Sirius deserved to have some fun and be away from the house. "You just have a lovely, gay time with werewolf-boy."

"If you need me then just text me, alright?" Sirius asked, getting a nod in reply off his brother.

The lecture went quite quickly, and before Sirius knew it, it was over. "Do you have any other lectures today?" He asked as they headed out of the class.

"No, so I think I'm just going to head off home now," Regulus replied. "Don't worry about me, okay? Just have a good time. I'll be fine on my own."

Sirius nodded, "Just be careful. Things might not  be okay yet. You know what they're like."

"Yeah I know. But I'll be fine." Regulus smiled before heading in the opposite direction of his brother.

After Regulus walked away, Sirius made his way over to the front of the college to meet Remus, who greeted Sirius with a smile when he saw him. "Hey," he said. "Ready to go back to mine?"

Sirius nodded, "I'm ready."

They started to walk to the bus stop, and after a few minutes, when he had built up enough confidence, Sirius grabbed Remus' hands, sliding his fingers between Remus'.

The last thing Remus had expected was to feel Sirius' fingers slipping between his. But the gesture made him smile, a faint pink growing on his cheeks. But of course, when he looked at Sirius, he saw that he was acting as though it was completely normal. "Mam's going to be so surprised if she sees me wearing this dress you're making," Remus chucked.

"Maybe she'll be glad. You just never know." Sirius laughed.

It started to rain just a few minutes later, and Sirius didn't hesitate to take his jacket off and put it on Remus - who didn't have a jacket of his own.

"You're going to end up catching a cold if you get wet," Remus said guiltily, looking at Sirius wearing merely a T-shirt.

"Well then you'll have to cuddle with me to help me get warmer." Sirius replied, doing the zip of the jacket up and pulling the hood over his head. "And you can't afford to be sick. You need your EMA and your mam needs you."

"Yeah, that's true," Remus said, knowing that Sirius had a very good point. Plus, though he wouldn't admit it aloud, he loved wearing Sirius' jacket anyway. It made him feel safe. "Thank you."

"It's okay." Sirius smiled, taking Remus' hand back in his and starting to walk.

The rain got heavier and heavier, and by the time they got to the bus stop, Sirius was soaked. His hair was sticking to his neck and face, as his clothes clung to his slender frame.

"You're absolutely soaked," Remus sighed, looking at him worryingly. "You can have a shower as soon as we get to my house, okay?"

Luckily, the bus didn't take very long to arrive, and so they were soon both shielded from the rain.

"You can have your jacket back now if you want, but it's a 'little' wet," Remus chuckled.

Sirius laughed, "I don't think it's going to make a difference. You can keep it on." Sirius laughed.

The bus ride back to Remus' house was spent with them discussing textiles coursework and how to get Peter to ask someone to the dance.

They got to Remus' in no time, but Sirius stopped Remus just before they went inside of the house. "How ill is your mum, exactly?" He asked. He hadn't been to Remus' in a while.

Remus hesitated, and gave him a shaky smile which was supposed to be encouraging. "She's... Pretty ill. She can't be up and about too much without fainting, and her breathing and stomach has gotten, well, bad," he said, before he opened the door. "Mam, I brought Sirius home!"

"Oh, Sirius, it's lovely to see you." The woman was sat in a chair, knitting what appeared to be a jumper. Knitting was something recommended to her as it didn't require much movement and still gave her something to do. From the way she was sitting now, you wouldn't suspect that she was ill.

"It's lovely to see you as well, I would give you a hug but I'm soaking wet at the moment." Sirius replied with a small smile.

"Go have a shower, and change into some of my clothes. There's gotta be something in there that fits you." Remus replied, taking Sirius' jacket off and hanging it up.

Sirius nodded, "Thank you." He took his shoes off and went up to the bathroom.

"Remus, love, could you get me some water?" Hope asked. She had been thirsty since Remus had left for college, but she wasn't able to move on her own and getting a carer was far too expensive.

"Of course, mam," Remus smiled. He walked over to the kitchen and, knowing that his mother was probably parched, grabbed one of the largest glasses they had  and filled it with water before returning to his mother. "I'm sorry, I forgot to give you a bottle this morning," he said guiltily as he handed her the glass.

"Don't be silly, you were nearly late for college. You can afford to miss out on any more EMA." Hope spoke, holding the glass between her weak, almost shaking hands. She took a sip of water, placed it on the table next to her and spoke, "Is Sirius going to be staying the night? If he is you can have the steaks for tea. Can't expect him to have beans on toast like we usually have."

"I think he might be staying," Remus replied. "He's working on his textiles project here and it might take a while, so I think it might be best for him to stay. I can cook for the three of us as well; it isn't a problem."

Hope shook her head, "There's only three in a packet. The other one is for your father when he comes home tomorrow. But thank you anyway."

Sirius stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist.

The Lupin's household was extremely different from his own. There weren't any servants for a start (although Sirius wished there was, it would help Remus' mother greatly), there was mess here and there, but the biggest difference Sirius noticed, was that it felt like a home and not just a house. There were pictures of Remus on his own and with his parents, pictures of his parents on their own, and others as well.

Sirius walked into Remus' room and as soon as he opened Remus' cupboard door, he realised a problem. Sirius didn't have any clean underwear. He bit the inside of his cheek, before deciding that he would have to use a pair of Remus' underwear. And so he did. He also wore a pair of grey, beaten up at the bottom jiggers and a oversized sweater. He tied his hair back and put the towel in the bathroom before going downstairs.

Remus smiled when he saw Sirius entering the room, looking a lot different wearing clothes that weren't his usual style.

"I see you found something which actually fits you," he chuckled. "Do you want to go work on your project for a while before we have tea? We can eat during your break."

Sirius nodded, "Sounds good to me." He replied.

The two boys left the living room and ventured upstairs to Remus' bedroom. Sirius got Remus to sit on the bed whilst he sorted the materials out.

"You do know that you're going to have to take your clothes off, right?" Sirius asked, giving Remus a wink.

"Well, obviously," Remus replied, his face flushing red as he pulled his top off over his head, revealing his pale torso. "I personally thought that you'd want to do that yourself, but maybe you just like watching."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I just thought you may be a bit sensitive on the topic. That's all." He got out his designs and fabrics, also getting the pins and other equipment he needed to use.

Remus took the opportunity of Sirius looking away to remove his trousers. It wasn't the first time he had undressed in front of him - all four friends had shared P.E lessons together - but somehow it felt a little different than that this time. "I hope you make me look pretty," Remus chuckled as he watched Sirius preparing his equipment.

"You don't need a dress to make you look pretty." Sirius teased. He got Remus to stand in front of him, and on his knees, Sirius started to take measurements and wrap material around Remus' waist.

"I knew you were going to choose pink," Remus said as he watched Sirius wrap the material around his waist. Remus wasn't able to clearly see what he was doing, but he guessed Sirius was currently sewing it in place.

When Sirius was done a good ten minutes later, Remus glanced at his reflection for a moment. "I never realised you were able to sew this well. Not by hand, anyway"

Sirius smiled as he stood there admiring his work (and Remus). "Yeah, one of my many talents." He winked."Do you want to go get a drink? We've been at this for a good half an hour."

"Sure, we might as well," Remus answered, smiling. "I can put our tea in the oven while we're there." He looked down at himself in the dress only partly made, and shrugged. "I'll just keep this on," he laughed. The two of them climbed down the stairs, and were once again greeted by a heart-warning smile from Hope.

"Having a break?" she asked, looking at what Remus was wearing. "It seems like your project is coming along nicely."

Sirius smiled, "Thank you. Would you like anything from the kitchen?"

Hope shook her head, "I'm okay thank you."

Sirius nodded, and he and Remus went into the kitchen. Sirius got them both a cup of water (there was no squash or other beverages available) and watched as Remus put the steaks on. "I'm fine with toast or something you know," Sirius said after a sip of water. "I'm not royalty. You don't need to feed me like I am."

"Toast isn't really enough for tea," Remus answered as he closed the door of the oven. "It's fine; you're perfectly okay to have one of the steaks. I'll probably make a stir fry or something for my mum later with our leftover vegetables. She needs the vitamins."

Sirius nodded, "After food we can go to the shop if you like. I've got some money on my card, we could get some snacked for tonight? I feel like watching a film."

"That sounds good to me!" Remus smiled. "I've got a few films that we can watch. It's up to you which one - I don't mind."

"Do you have any horrors?" Sirius asked. "Romance or 'rom coms' aren't my thing really."

"I have a couple," Remus answered. Horrors were something he enjoyed - he just had to be watching them with someone else. And while hiding behind a blanket. And in broad daylight. "I have the first three Paranormal Activities, but they're pretty shit. I also have Nightmare on Elm Street and The Grudge, if you want to watch any of them?"

"Nightmare on Elm Street is shit, so The Grudge?" Sirius asked with a smile. Sirius personally loved horrors, though he never found them scary. If anything he found them funny.

"Sure, fine with me," Remus nodded. "Though I should warn you that I may scream horribly and hide under the duvet during half of it.

Sirius laughed, "I know. I do remember what happened when we watched Sinister at James'."

"Oh God, please don't remind me," Remus groaned. One of the many times he had jumped horribly, he had ended up knocking the bowl of popcorn that was on the blanket the friends were sharing right onto the floor. His friends had laughed so hard they had tears streaming down their faces.

"But it was brilliant." Sirius grinned. He walked over to Remus, putting his hands on the fabric skirt and repositioning it so it sat higher on his waist. "That's better," he nodded, looking at the skirt.

"I feel like you should maybe finish this soon so I'm not walking around in only a partly-made dress," Remus chuckled, a faint pink colour growing on his cheeks from the feel of Sirius' hands on his waist.

"The top is going to take much longer," Sirius replied, giving Remus a gentle pat on his reddened cheek.

"Well, I think I should change after we eat our food," Remus laughed, looking down at the skirt. "I don't really fancy wearing this when we go out to the shop."

Sirius licked over his lips and leaned back against the counter, "Do you think.. that if you don't mind... you could keep it on and put a shirt on with it?" he asked hesitantly, playing with his fingers.

"Well, I guess so," Remus said after a moment, shrugging. "I guess it's fine as long as I have a shirt on as it's mainly my body I'm self-conscious about, but... Why do you want me to keep it on?"

"Well.. I want to see if it's practical." Sirius replied with a nod. "I don't want to make something that's going to break when someone tries to walk in it."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Someone's going to walk in it?"

"Well no," Sirius' cheeks reddened. "I just need to know how good my stitching is when I do it by hand."

"Well, that seems fair enough to me," Remus replied, giving him a smile. "We'll go after tea."

After they ate their food and after Remus threw on a T-shirt and jacket on, they began to make their way to the shop, which was about five minutes away.

"It's a good job it isn't windy," Remus chuckled. He didn't mind that much about doing this for Sirius - if he needed the skirt to be tested, then test it he will. It didn't matter to him anyway.

Sirius smiled, "I'm grateful that you're doing this or me." He took Remus' hand in his own and started to swing them back and forth a little. "Your legs aren't cold, are they?"

"No, they're fine," Remus replied, glancing down at his legs. "It's actually pretty comfy. I can see why Marlene wears them so often."

A couple of people who looked like they were a year or two older walked past, both staring at Remus. It was uncomfortable, but he just reminded himself that he was doing this for Sirius, which made him feel better about it.

"I've never really been fond of gender roles anyway," Remus said, looking away from the teenagers to look at Sirius. "I mean, if a girl can be a tomboy, why can't a guy wear a skirt?"

Sirius grinned so widely that he was surprised it fitted on his face, "I agree completely. I don't think that clothes should be fitted to a certain gender."

"Exactly! It's the same with makeup," Remus continued. "You can't really tell because it's not much, but I wear makeup most days, just a bit of concealer and foundation. It's silly that some people seem to believe these kind of things are only suitable for one gender." The smile which was already on his face then grew as he spoke again. "I'm glad that you agree, anyway. I've never talked about this with anyone else, well, apart from my mum. I couldn't find a jumper I liked in the boys section in Primark so I went to the girls'. She actually agreed completely!"

Sirius stopped and looked at Remus in complete awe, which made Remus look at him and raise an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Sirius nodded, a smile on his face, "It just means a lot to me that you said that. Like, you have no idea how much."

"Well, it's perfectly okay to me," Remus said. "I'm sick of gender roles, I really am. But I'm glad it means a lot to you." He was curious as to why it did mean so much to Sirius, but decided not to pry. If he had something to talk about, he'd do it in his own time.

They got to the shop a couple of minutes later. Remus picked up a large bag of crisps and a tub of strawberry ice cream, before he chuckled and pointed at a packet of cookie dough on the shelf.

"I'm guessing you'll be buying that?" he said. Cookie dough was something Sirius has loved since he was younger - whenever Remus made cookies, he had to try (and usually failed) to stop Sirius from eating the dough.

Sirius grinned and nodded, pushing himself up onto his tiptoes and got the cookie dough. "Of course. Take the stuff to the counter, I'm just going to go and get some more stuff. I won't be a second." He gave Remus the cookie dough before going off.

Remus shrugged and went over to the counter, where a young girl was sat behind. Sirius came over just a few seconds later, putting a pint of milk, a loaf of bread, and a packet of ham down on the counter.

"Before you ask," Sirius said to Remus as the girl started to scan items. "I got them because you need them. They're for your house, not for me."

"Oh, you didn't have..." he stopped when the determined and obvious 'I'm not taking no for an answer' expression on Sirius' face had returned. So Remus instead smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much. Mam won't have to worry about having to pay for a taxi to get to her tests tomorrow now we already have these."

Sirius nodded, "Is she getting the tests done tomorrow or is she getting the results for them?" he asked, getting his credit card out of his pocket and into the card machine when he needed to pay.

"She's getting the tests tomorrow," Remus answered. "The results are sent by post so that's fine. Well, we'd also get a call if something was... You know, seriously wrong."

Sirius nodded, typing his pin in and bagging up the shopping. "Is she going on her own?" he asked. He thanked the girl and took the shopping bags into one hand, the other one holding Remus'.

"Yeah, but she doesn't mind so much. My dad will be picking her up as well, as he's coming home in the morning and would have been able to get some rest by then."

The smile returned to Remus' face at the mention of his father. Due to his awkward work schedule, he wasn't always able to spend time with his wife and son, but tomorrow, all three would be together that evening once Remus got home from college.

"That's not bad then," Sirius said with a nod as they walked out of the shop.

When they got back to the house, there was a odd smell in the house.

Sirius sniffed the air and looked at the other boy, "Remus, what's that smell?"

"Oh no," Remus said, rushing into the living room to find that his mother had been sick in the living room. He pulled out a tissue from the packet in his pocket and crouched down by his mother to wipe her face. "I'll clean it up for you now. Sirius, can you help her to bed for me?"

Sirius, of course, nodded and helped Hope up the stairs.

Remus grabbed a wet cloth and spray before scrubbing into the carpet. 'There was a bit of blood,' he thought to himself when he had finished. It wasn't the first time - it had happened before when her throat was strained. Realising that his hands were shaking, he washed the cloth and grabbed a glass of water before making his way up the stairs. He walked into his mother's room, where Sirius was standing by the bed.

"Here you go mam, I got you some water," Remus said, forcing a smile as he handed her the glass.

"Let me help you." Sirius said when Hope nearly dropped the water over herself. He held the glass for her, holding it to her lips and helping to take a sip from it.

"Thank you, both of you," Hope said, wiping a few tears from her eyes. She wished she didn't have to be so dependent on her son. And now her son's friend as well.

"It's fine, get some rest."  Remus replied with a small smile and kissed his mother's cheek.

The two of them left the room and Sirius put his hand on Remus' back. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I'm okay, it's just-" He stopped when his voice shook. Quickly, but gently, he turned around to grab Sirius' wrist and pulled him into his bedroom where he, after closing the door so his mother didn't hear, started crying. He buried his head into Sirius' chest, his arms wrapping around his neck. "I just don't know what to do," he whispered.

Sirius frowned and he was sure that his heart missed a beat when Remus put himself in Sirius' arms. Sirius’ arm wrapped around Remus' waist and his hand lay on the back of Remus' head. "I know you don't, but that isn't your fault. You're only seventeen, you're only human. You're not going to know how to handle this." He ran his fingers threw Remus' hair, the strands tickling Sirius' skin.

Remus' sobs grew louder, and Sirius' shirt grew wetter.

"I just want everything to go back to the way it was," Remus said in between his sobs. "It's so scary, knowing that there's something wrong with her. I just don't want to lose her, Sirius. I don't know where I'd be without her."

"I know you don't want to lose her, I know." Sirius whispered. He lead Remus over to the bed and sat down. He went to pull Remus next to him but Remus ended up on his lap, and seeing as how upset he was, Sirius didn't have the heart to move him. Even if he was heavy.

Remus sighed and rested his head against Sirius' shoulder, his tears only just starting to stop. He lifted his head for a moment to look at Sirius' eyes. "Promise you'll never leave me?" he asked, almost sounding like he was pleading. "I don't want to lose you anyway, but if mum... Dies, I don't know how I'd cope if I don't still have you."

Sirius nodded, lifting his hand and gently cupping  Remus' cheek, "You're not going to lose me, don't worry." he whispered. Sirius wished that he could say the same thing about Hope - that Remus wasn't going to lose her. But the woman wasn't showing any signs of getting better. He leaned his forehead against Remus', using the pad of his thumb to stroke across the lightly scarred skin of Remus' face.

Those words brought a small smile to Remus' face, even if it was a little sad. He took note of how Sirius didn't say the same thing about his mother, but he actually appreciated it. There was no use in pretending that everything would be okay with her - it was a lot less painful for him not to give himself false hope. "I'm sorry, I'm only a few pounds lighter than you," Remus said after a couple of minutes before pushing himself off Sirius' lap and into the bed. "I probably crushed you."

Sirius shook his head, "It's fine, I've had James on my lap and we all know how heavy he is." he replied, looking at Remus and wiping a tear off his chin with his thumb. "How about, you change out of my half made dress and into something comfier, and I'll go put the shopping away." He was going to suggest them going on a walk, but he had realised that leaving Hope on her own wasn't a wise idea.

Remus nodded, "That sounds good." He watched as Sirius got up, speaking again when the male got to the doorframe, "Sirius?"

Sirius turned around to look at Remus, "Yeah?"

"I really appreciate you, and everything you do for me."

"You too, Remus."


	3. Chapter Three

The week passed in what seemed to be a bit of a blur.

Remus' mother was able to be picked up by the hospital, and stayed overnight for her tests before being brought home. Luckily, after working so much overtime, her husband was able to have a paid ten days off work to stay with her, so less pressure was on Remus. They were still waiting for results, but it was a lot less stressful with the support of his father around.

Remus was currently sat in the cafeteria with his three friends, who had been talking for the last few minutes, though Remus had been a bit too distracted to hear them.

"Ready for tomorrow night then, Remus?" James chuckled, reaching over the table to give his friend a small push on his arm.

"Tomorrow night?" Remus asked, puzzled. "What's tomorrow night?"

"The dance, Moony."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Remus laughed. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you trying to teach Remus to dance," James smirked, giving Sirius a wink.

"I'll have you know that I am a brilliant dance teacher," Sirius replied before eating a forkful of food.

"Yes, but Remus is a terrible dancer," James pointed out. He turned to look at Remus, "Do you remember when you messed up the Cha-Cha Slide in the year five disco? I still don't know how that's possible."

"It's possible because, as you said, Remus is a terrible dancer," Peter laughed.

"I'm not even going to deny it," said Remus. "I'm worse than you."

"You're worse than everyone."

"I know, I know. Good luck, Padfoot, Remus chuckled.

"I'll need it," Sirius laughed. He turned and looked at Peter, "Are you still going with Marlene?"

Peter nodded, "I hope she doesn't cancel at last moment."

"She won't, and if she does, then you can dance with me and Sirius." Remus replied.

Sirius nodded, "It's on my bucket list to have a three way."

"Just life goals, really," Remus agreed.

"You're all staying away from me and Lily though," James laughed. "None of you three are going to embarrass me, okay? This is my chance. It's my moment."

"And Padfoot is supposed to be the dramatic one," Remus grinned.

"Honestly James, I'm suppose to be the dramatic queer," Sirius winked.

"Well this is what you get when I'm best friends with a dramatic queer."

"I don't know how on Earth Peter and I manage to stay sane with you two," Remus said, turning to Peter. "Want to run away before they turn us insane?"

"Me? Run? No way."

"Insanity it is, then."

"Remus you can't run yourself, you fall upstairs nearly everyday," Sirius laughed.

"It's only once a week at the most, thank you."

"Yeah, like I said, nearly everyday."

"Once a week isn’t nearly everyday."

"But it's most days."

"Not really, Pads."

"And here we see, Peter, the life of a bickering couple," James chuckled.

"I'm guessing that you're joking."

"Hm, only partly."

"Why would he be joking?" Sirius gasped, faking offence. "I always knew you were ashamed of me."

"I could never be ashamed of you, prat," Remus grinned, patting him on the shoulder.

"I swear, Padfoot, you've even made Moony dramatic," James laughed.

"Spread dramatic traits, not rumours. That's the saying, isn't it?"

"No," Remus laughed. "You've made that up."

"I have not. I'm sure Shakespeare said it." Sirius replied.

"Yes Padfoot, right after he came up with microwave meals."

James and Peter burst out laughing at that comment, and both had to gasp for air before speaking.

"Oh-my-God, microwave meals."

"The sass, Moony, I love it," James laughed.

"I've grown into a very sassy person after being friends with you lot."

"I think Padfoot's gone quiet." Peter laughed, patting Sirius on the head.

"Shut up Peter," Sirius muttered and pushed Peter's hand away.

Remus' smile was quick to fade as he leaned over the table and lowered his voice. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Sirius looked up, "I'm fine you cheese ball." he laughed, patting Remus' cheek.

"He just doesn't like being proven wrong." James replied.

"I worry too much, okay?" Remus laughed, embarrassed as he sat back down in his chair. "It's a flaw of mine. I thought something was wrong."

"Oh shush, it's not a flaw. It's sweet." Sirius smiled.

"Can you hear that Peter?" James asked.

"What?" Peter asked. "I can't hear anything over the sound of Remus and Sirius butt fucking."

"Ah, so you hear it too." James laughed.

"Butt fucking? He said it's sweet, not that it turns him on."

"What was that, sorry?" James said, putting a hand behind his ear.

"I said- No, you heard what I said. I'm so done with you two."

"And even if we were butt fucking, why would you two be watching? Something you're not telling us James, Peter?" Sirius smirked, resting his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands.

"Hey, don't turn this around on us!" Peter said, but James pretended to be shocked, and clasped a hand over his mouth.

"No, my secret... It's been discovered!"

Peter looked at James with wide eyes, "But, what about Lily?"

Sirius laughed, patting Peter on the back, "You believe too much Peter."

"So.. you're not gay?"

"No Peter, I'm straight."

"We may have questioned it a couple of times before, but James is completely straight," Remus laughed. "His and Sirius' relationship is simply a bromance. Remember, Peter, it's not gay if you're bros."

"Anyway," Sirius laughed, wanting to change the topic. "When are our grades for last term's textile project coming? We're halfway into another term already."

"I think we should be getting them soon, won't we?" James questioningly.

"Yeah, we are," Remus nodded. "I'm pretty sure we'll be getting them tomorrow, as I'm sure she said last week that we'd be getting them on the Friday."

"Well let's hope that we all get a good grade." Sirius said before eating a forkful of his noodles.

"Remus he's eating noodles. Now's your chance to be all romantic and do the noodle kiss thing."

"The noodle kiss thing?" Remus laughed. "One, you do it with pasta. Two, calling it 'the noodle kiss thing' doesn't make it romantic."

"It does if you have some violin playing in the background! Peter, now, start playing."

"I don't have it with me. I only have music on Tuesdays and Fridays."

"You disappoint me."

"Oh dear, now we can't do the 'noodle kiss thing'," Remus laughed. "Whatever shall we do now?"

"You could always normal kiss," James smirked, making Remus' cheeks go red.

"Excuse me Prongs but Moony and I shall not give into peer pressure."

"I am very disappointed in you," James sighed, placing a hand on Remus' shoulder. "I mean, I know just how much Moony here wants to kiss you."

"James, shut up!"

"Prongs, stop being so mean," Peter laughed. "Poor Moony."

“How would your mother react if she knew you were so mean?” Sirius asked James after finishing another mouthful of noodles.

"Don't bring my mother into this!" James cried. "She doesn't deserve the pain of knowing how awful her child can be."

"Then stop being such a little shit," Sirius grinned and leaned across the table and patted James' cheek. "I'll have you know that if I wanted to kiss Moony I would. And when I do, and Moony does too, we shall."

"That's right," Remus nodded, and even though he spoke with confidence, he couldn't stop his blush from increasing. This made James grin and squeeze his cheek.

"Look how adorable Moony is when he's blushing."

"Moony's always adorable." Sirius said, giving Remus a wink.

"I think you're embarrassing him," Peter laughed, looking at how Remus' cheeks were now bright _bright_ red.

-

Sirius laid on his bed, a pair of pyjama shorts on and a loose shirt (that may or may not be Remus'). He got up and looked in the mirror, smiling at his reflection as he grabbed his hair and tidied it back in a bun. His lips were coated in a light pink colour and half of both his eyelids were covered by thick eyeliner in 'Cleopatra style'. Every time that his parents went out Sirius did this. Sometimes he did it when they were sleeping - but only if he knew they wouldn't walk in on him. As for Regulus, Sirius knew that if he found his older brother wearing makeup he wouldn't care, or even be surprised for that matter.

He sat back down on his bed and text Josh - a friend on tumblr who Sirius met when he was trying to work out his identity (and honestly, Sirius is still trying to work it out).

19:04

How did you do it?  

19:07

Do what?

19:08

Come out to your friends.

19:10

I just told them, really. But I guess it wasn't a big deal for me because two of my friends were already out - Maddie's genderqueer and Nate as non-binary. But from what you said about your friends, especially Remus, I don't think you've got too much to be scared of.

19:12

I don't even know what pronouns I prefer. Maybe I should leave it.

19:14

Not knowing what pronouns you prefer doesn't mean you're not genderfluid, Sirius. It means you're working it out.

19:15

You're right. Thanks Josh. I think I will come out, I just need to remind myself how accepting my friends are and, yeah, I can do this.

19:21

Alright, text me when you have. You've got this, it'll be fine!

Sirius took a deep breath before he sent a message to Remus.

19:25

Hey Remus, I need to tell you something. And I don't know how to, but, are you aware of what genderfluid means?

Smiling, Remus sat down on his bed and peered up at the outfit he had just hung up on his wardrobe. A pair of white trousers, a suit jacket to match and a pink shirt, after Sirius told him how good he thought he looked in that colour. It was perfect for the dance the next evening.

He looked at his phone when it vibrated, his smile growing when he saw it was from Sirius. He was a little puzzled, however, at the question, but quickly typed a reply.

19:26

Yeah, I learnt about it a while ago. Why do you ask?

Sirius bit his lip, and his slightly trembling fingers, he typed his reply.

19:28

I don't really know I'm suppose to say it but I am. Genderfluid, I mean. I just don't know what pronouns I prefer and yeah...

19:30

That's perfectly fine Sirius, there's no need to be worried or anything. I'm your friend; of course I'm going to support you no matter what you identify as. I know that James and Peter will too.

19:34

Thank you, Remus. Really, this means so much to me. I've wanted to tell you all for so long I just didn't know how.

19:35

I can understand why. But you can tell me anything :) I'm glad that you told me though, I really am.

19:37

I'm glad I told you too. Do you remember that time I took you shopping to buy clothes for my cousin for her birthday?

19:38

Yeah?

19:39

They weren't for her.

19:40

I was wondering why you were going so all out on her, considering she doesn't really like people spoiling her too much.

Is the dress you got me to wear for you as well?

19:42

Yeah, it is. That's why I used you as a model and not one of the girls.

19:43

That makes sense now. I'm proud of you for telling me all this; it takes a lot of courage.

19:44

True. I'm really glad I've told you.

19:45

I'm glad that you have, too :)

Are you going to tell James and Peter?

19:47

Yeah, I wanted to tell you first though.

19:49

They won't have anything against your or anything; they love you, and they'll love you no matter what you identify as. But come out when you're ready; there's no rush or anything.

19:52

I know. But I want to anyway. And seeing as you've taken it so well, I want to do it now.

19:55

I'm glad that you do! Good luck.

I have to go and finish off my chores, so I'll text you later. Thanks again for telling me :) See you.

19:56

No problem Moony. See you in college.

20:01

James I've got something I need to tell you.

"Give me a second, mum, Sirius texted me!" James called down to his mother before picking up his phone to read the text. He then typed out his reply.

20:07

What is it, dude?

20:09

Um, do you have any idea what genderfluid is?

20:11

I've heard of it before but not exactly sure what it means. Why?

20:12

Google it first. It's important you know what it means.

20:12

Will do!

20:19

Ah, I get it now. Why did you want me to look it up?

20:22

I’m genderfluid..

20:25

Ah, I get it now.

Well I don't have a problem with it, you're still the same old Sirius to me! I don't think of you any differently now than I did before. Except I’ll use the pronouns you want me to and if asked I’ll say your genderfluid - not cisgender.

20:27

Thanks James. I'm not sure what pronouns I want you guys to use but once I know I'll tell you.

20:28

Thanks! I don't ever want to insult you by using the wrong pronouns or anything.

20:31

Don't worry, I'm not offended. I'm still figuring the pronouns out.

20:32

I'm glad I haven't offended you or anything.

Have you told Remus and Peter yet?

20:33

Remus yes Peter no. Peter's next to be told.

20:34

That's good. I'm proud of you, Padfoot, for coming out and all.

20:35

Thanks Prongs.

20:36

No problem :)

20:38

I'm going to text Peter now, thanks for understanding and stuff.

20:40

No need to thank me! Good luck telling Peter, though he's not going to mind at all.

20:43

Peter, are you busy?

20:45

Nah, I'm just watching TV. What's up?

20:46

Got any idea what genderfluid means?

20:47

Yeah, I read about it on Tumblr. Why?

20:49

I'm genderfluid.

20:50

Ah, that's okay! There's nothing wrong with that.

20:51

I know, I just wanted to come out. I'm not sure of pronouns though.

20:52

Tell me whenever you decide which ones so I don't end up offending you or anything!

20:53

I will! Thank you for being supportive, Peter.

20:54

It's fine! That's what friends are for, right? ^^

20:55

Right! Things still on for you and Marlene tomorrow?

20:57

Yep! She hasn't cancelled on me anyway so I hope so.

20:59

I'm sure she won't! Could you do me a favour?

21:00

Sure! What is it?

21:03

I need to come over you're after college to get ready for the dance

21:04

Fine with me!

21:06

Awesome, thanks Peter! Are you taking your car to the dance?

21:07

Yeah, I am. I can give you a lift if you want; Marlene is getting ready with her friends so I'm meeting her there.

21:11

You're a lifesaver Peter.

21:15

I'm just that amazing ~

21:16

And cocky af

21:17

I blame you and James.

21:21

Pfft. Me and James are the shyest ppl ever.

21:23

Oh yeah, totally.

21:23

sHIT

21:24

I HAVE TO GO

21:24

I HAVE TO FIND MY KITTEN

21:24

Never mind, it was in the kitchen...

21:27

GODDAMMIT PETER KEEP AN EYE ON YOUR PUSSY

21:28

I WILL FROM NOW ON, OKAY?

21:31

GOOD

21:36

YES

I have to go, my little brother has woken up and as my parents are out I must attend to him D: See you tomorrow Padfoot!

21:37

See you Wormtail!

Sirius smiled to himself and laid on his back. Coming out to his three best friends made him feel, well, amazing. They had all accepted him and none of them had questioned it. He put his phone on charge and played music from if before opening his cupboard - time to choose an outfit for the dance.

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the last chapter. We hope you enjoy!

Everyone was excited the following night, all looking forward to the dance. It was an event to raise money for charity, and it sounded like it was going to be fun for everyone.

Remus and James decided to get dressed together as Peter and Sirius were doing the same. Plus, James' house was close to the college, so it wouldn't be far for Remus to walk (as James was picking Lily up and couldn't give him a lift).

Peter grinned when he opened the door for Sirius and invited him inside.

"Do you have everything you need?" he asked once they were stood in the hallway, nodding at the bag slung over Sirius' shoulder.

"Indeed I do," Sirius grinned and closed the door after him. "I need your help with something though, are your parents in?"

Peter shook his head, "It's just us here, why?"

"No time for questions, let's go," Sirius took Peter by his wrist and took him upstairs.

-

"White trousers? Are you a hippie? James teased as he pulled his shirt over his head and Remus took his clothes out of his bag.

"Totally, all I need is a flower crown," Remus laughed. "Nah, I have my reasons. One, I don't suit black. Two, black is too common. And three, pink goes better with white."

He then pulled his T-shirt over his head and started to button up his shirt, inspecting James' clothes as he did so.

"I don't think I've ever seen you willingly wear something so smart before."

"And you never will again." James laughed. "At least not until Lily and I are married, of course."

"You're not even a couple and you're starting to plan your future together," Remus shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

"Lee good looking." James winked.

"Oh God. How I put up with you, I have no idea."

Remus then slipped into his trousers and jacket before he looked into James mirror.

"I have no idea what I could do with my hair," he said, running his fingers through the brown strands. He then looked at James' own messy hair and grinned. "Though I feel sorry for you. You can't even get a brush through yours."

"Yes but the ladies love it." James winked.

"By ladies I think you mean lady. And by lady, I think you mean your mum."

"I'll have you know that I am actually very popular with the ladies!"

"Sure, James," Remus laughed. "Whatever you say."

"At least I don't have shiny pants."

"They're not shiny, James. They just attract the light."

"Attract the light? That's as ridiculous as you and Sirius being straight."

"James, they're white. They will naturally seem shiny in the light."

"Bullshit. You can't fool me with your fake science."

"I, I-" Remus shook his head. "New topic please."

"Okay, do you want condoms? Or will Padfoot supply them for you?"

"We're going to a dance, James!" Remus exclaimed, his face going red. "As in, public place with lots of people. There will be no sex."

"I don't know, there's always the toilets." James smirked.

"I refuse to have my first time in the toilets. It doesn't seem like the most appealing thing in the world."

"Don't knock it till you try it." James replied.

"Can we please just stop talking about Sirius and I having sex?" Remus laughed, taking out a concealer to put under his eyes. "I mean, I haven't said anything about you and Lily. But you'd probably like that."

“I would not like that,” James gasped and put his hand over his heart before his face broke out into a grin, “I would love it.”

Remus laughed, “You’re off your head.”

“Actually, I’m on the floor, as you can clearly see.”

Remus groaned, “I’m so done with you. I really am.”

“Come on, Moony, you love me really,” James smirked. “Not as much as you love Sirius though.”

“Don’t start with that again, you prat. And ‘love’ him? We’re not even together yet.”

“Yet, Moony. That’s the word here. Yet.”

“... I’m not going to deny that I would say yes if he asked me to be his boyfriend.”

“You guys will be that thing..” James said and furrowed his eyebrows together. “What’s that thing you always talk about in anime? Your Poh Lea Tea?”

“Poh Lea Tea?” Remus questioned, confused, before he burst out laughing. “Bloody hell James, do you mean OTP?”

“That’s the one!”

“I have no idea how you managed to get Poh Lea Tea from that, but never mind.”

“Anyway,” James replied. “Sirius has definitely got the hots for you.”

“Well yes I know that,” Remus blushed.

“You should ask him out, then.”

“I don’t know.. I was thinking that maybe Sirius should do it? If I just wait..”

“And what if Sirius is waiting for you?”

“Sirius, wait for something? James he gets impatient tying his hair up, he won’t wait for anything.”

“Well, you do have a point,” James laughed. “I suppose I could always tell him to hurry the fuck up before you die of old age. Which you wouldn’t do, by the way, if you hurried up yourself.”

“I’m too nervous, okay? Leave me alone.”

“Aw, poor little Moony,” James chuckled, patting Remus on the shoulder. “It’ll be okay. There there.”

“Please stop speaking to me like I’m a child.”

“But you’re so precious,” James squeezed Remus’ cheek.

“I am not.” Remus huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Pretty sure that you just proved my point,” James winked, making his hand away.

“Shush, you, before I embarrass you somehow in front of Lily.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“I’m scared now. But if you embarrass me in front of Lily I’d do the same to you in front of Sirius.”

“There’s no need; I do that all by myself.”

-

“Sirius, this is the fifth time you have looked in the mirror in a minuet - your face is fine.”

“Just fine?” Sirius asked and looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow.

Peter rolled his eyes, “You look perfect.”

“Damn right I do. Now lets go. You’ve wasted enough time checking yourself out.”

“You’re lucky I like you. And is that coat really necessary?”

“Yes.” Sirius smiled and looked down at the coat that was covering him from his shoulders right down to his ankles. The only thing you could see of him -other that his face and hair- was his shoes.

“Wait, we need to wait for Remus.” Peter realised.

“Yes, I’ll be in the car.” Sirius replied, just as the doorbell rang. He looked at Peter and shrugged, “Or maybe not.”

Sirius opened the door, smiling with his teeth, “Hey Moony, come in.”

Remus stepped inside, looking at Sirius’ face and letting an easy smile appear on his lips. “Your makeup looks amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever seen such well done eyeliner.”

Sirius’ smile remained on his lips, “Thank you, I’ve had practice.”

“One question though, what’s with the coat?”

Sirius bit his lip and looked at Peter, who gave his friend an encouraging nod. “Well, I wasn’t going to take it off until the dance but,” he unbuttoned the coat before taking it off completely and handing it to Peter, revealing the pink dress that he had finished a few nights ago and as a result of that, as well as confidence fueled by coming out to his three best friends was perfectly fitted on Sirius’ slender frame.

"That's... That's the dress that you got me to wear for you," Remus said, looking at the beautifully made dress in awe. "You look amazing, Sirius, you really do. It looks perfect on you."

Sirius did in fact look amazing, and it wasn't just the makeup and the dress he was wearing. He was giving Remus the most genuine and brightest smile he had ever seen from him. It was clear that he was feeling confident, and that just improved the look further.

Then Remus realised he had just been staring. He cleared his throat and looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry," he said quickly, feeling his face heat up. "You just look really great."

Sirius' cheeks were red, "Thank you," he said, waiting a few seconds before walking over to Remus. He cupped Remus' cheek and gently pressed his lips to Remus' other cheek, leaving a lipstick mark. "You look great too, I love your outfit."

"Thank you, Sirius," Remus smiled happily. He glanced over at Peter for a moment, who was watching them with a huge grin on his face. "What's up with you?"

"You're both just too adorable."

"Don't start fangirling too much," Remus laughed. "Shall we get going?"

Peter nodded, "Don't want to be late."

In the car, Sirius and Remus sat in the back together even though there was a spare seat in the front due to it only being the three of them. The two boys sat side by side, Remus' hand in Sirius'.

"Your hands are so little," Sirius grinned, looking down at their hands.

Remus laughed, looking down at their hands and only then noticing Sirius painted nails. "Your nails are pretty, did you do them yourself?"

"Only one hand, Peter did the other."

"Peter did the other?" Remus questioned, looking at the driver's seat. "I never knew you would be so good at painting nails, Peter."

"It's one of my secret talents," he chuckled. "Nah, I've kind of gotten good at it because of my little sister. For some reason she always wanted me to do them for her rather than mum."

"That explains it," Remus chuckled, looking back down at their hands. "Well, they're really pretty."

Sirius smiled, "Good thing it isn't a full moon tonight, hey?"

"Funny," Remus said with a roll of his eyes but also with a fond smile on his lips.

"Guys, you're being so gay that it's distracting me from the road," Peter smirked. "Please, for all of our safety, try to act at least a little less gay."

"No can do sorry." Sirius said with a smile.

"It's part of our DNA." Remus added.

"Well, I blame you both if we crash and die a horrible death."

"Bloody hell, you're being even more dramatic than Sirius," Remus laughed.

"Hey, no one is more dramatic than me," Sirius laughed.

"Yeah Remus, he's like.. siriusly dramatic."

"Oh God. Not the puns."

"Yes the puns."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

The rest of the car journey was the same - laughing over bad jokes and puns - before they arrived at the dance.

Remus turned to smile at Sirius before they exited the car.

"You ready?" he asked.

Sirius took a deep breath and looked at the building. The college looked different in the night. As if it held a secret. "I'm a bit scared," he admitted, turning to look at Remus.

"That's okay, it's understandable," Remus said reassuringly, his voice soft. He squeezed Sirius' hand gently. "You can do this."

Sirius nodded, "Just, don't leave my side, please?"

"Of course I won't leave your side," Remus said. "I'm going to be right here with you the whole night."

Sirius nodded, "Let's go then." He took a deep breath before they stepped into the building.

The two made their way through the corridor towards where the dance was being held. They didn't pass by many people on the way - they must already be at the dance itself.

They were greeted with a big smile by Alice and Frank, who were sitting outside stamping the hands of those entering - to make sure that those inside were actually students.

"You two look great together!" Alice commented, apparently not fazed at all by Sirius' appearance. She stamped both of their hands, as well as Peter's. "Have fun!"

"We will do," Remus smiled, before the two of them walked inside the room, immediately being greeted by the bright lights. Remus gave Sirius' hand, which was still in his, one last squeeze to show his support. "Look, James and Lily are already dancing," he said, nodding in their direction.

Sirius nodded. He was glad that no one had commented on his dress negatively. "If we ruin his moment he'll never forgive is," he said. "But then again I'm not wearing heels so if he runs after us I outrun him."

"Come on, let's leave him be," Remus laughed. "He'd been waiting forever for this. He'd kill us if we ruined it. Plus, I'm not fast enough to run away."

"Bless you," Sirius grinned. "Do you want to dance?"

"Of course," Remus smiled. The two of them walked onto the dancefloor, where Remus laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Though I have no clue how to dance whatsoever."

"Well seeing as it's a slow song," Sirius put Remus' hands on his waist - sitting on the smooth material of his dress. He then wrapped his arms around Remus' neck and smiled at him. "Then you just move your feet back and forth, really. And I'm even letting you be the lead here."

"I think I've got the hang of it," Remus said as they started to move in time with the music. A smile grew on his face when he managed - much to his surprise - not to stumble or stand on Sirius' feet. "Yeah, this is easier than I thought it would be."

"Now we just have to teach you the Cha-Cha slide," Sirius teased, looking at Remus with a grin. Surprisingly, Sirius didn't feel anxious. The dress made him feel free - like he could let himself be himself. He no longer felt like he was keeping his true self bundled up in a box. "I'm staying at Peter's tonight, you should too," he said, moving a bit closer to Remus.

"Sure, that'd be fun," Remus smiled. It had been a while since he had slept over at any of his friends houses, but as his father was at home, he wouldn't feel guilty about not being at home himself. "James should come as well, if we can drag him away from Lily."

Sirius shook his head, "They're going out for food after this. James wanted to go 'all out'." he said with a laugh.

If anyone knew how to go big or go home - it was James Potter.

"Of course he'd want to go all out," Remus laughed, glancing over at him. "He is with the girl he's been crazy over for ages, after all. But it'll still be fun with just us three."

Sirius nodded, "We're making you watch a scary film whether you like it or not." He grinned.

"You're all so mean to me," Remus huffed, though he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Not mean, just.. not lovely," Sirius laughed.

"That is the exact same thing," Remus said, shaking his head. "But fine... I guess I'll watch it if I have to."

"I'll hold your hand if you like."

"Maybe that will help me a little bit," he smiled, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"You're too adorable," Sirius said with a small chuckle.

"I'm not that cute," Remus laughed, but the compliment made his smile grow. He hesitated before speaking again. "I like you a lot, Sirius, I really do."

Sirius blushed, "I really like you too. I have for a while."

"I'm glad the feeling is mutual," Remus said, his own face growing red. He coughed, his gaze dropping to the floor. "So do you want to... Well, you know..."

Sirius smiled, "I would love to." he whispered, leaning his forehead against Remus'.

"I'm glad," Remus whispered back. After a few heart-pounding moments, he slowly leant in to kiss Sirius on the lips.

As soon as Sirius felt Remus' lips on his own, his eyes fell shut and his hands slid up to cup Remus' cheeks. His lips were soft and Sirius could just about make out the taste of chocolate. It was a weird feeling, kissing his best friend of so many years. But, it was also a good feeling.

Remus pulled away softly after a few moments, a huge smile on his face.

"I'm so glad I plucked up the courage to do that."

"I'm glad too," Sirius smiled.

The song changed, but it was another slow song. Remus pulled Sirius closer, to which Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' waist and lay his cheek on Remus' shoulder, facing his neck. Remus' hands slid round Sirius to rest on his back and his lips pressed against Sirius' forehead.


End file.
